Le dije al corazón
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Tras que Nueva York le gritara peor de lo normal, California tendrá qué tomar una decisión importante en su vida como estado. Dedicado a Alfie Eldenstein, a la Guest Chelita y a Shald120. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Cuando Nueva York falta a la junta

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ **RutLance -CrystalFairy**_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren muy bien. xD Pues debido a que les gustaron mucho los **OC** que aparecieron en _"Antes de que te cases"_, decidí darles una oportunidad, a ver qué les parecen. n_n

Este fanfic está dedicado con mucho cariño a **_Alfie Eldenstein_**, a la Guest_** Chelita** _y a **_Shald120_**. :3 Sólo espero que les guste. n.n

El título de este fic está basado en la canción del mismo nombre del _Grupo Duelo_. Deberían oírlo, tienen buenas canciones y cantan muy bien. n_n La canción de_ "Amiga Soledad"_ es genial. :D Y como de costumbre, las canciones usadas en este fic no son con fines de lucro.

Antes de que me reclamen, al igual que en_ "Sabor a mí"_, este fanfic también tendrá notas, ya que las considero muy necesarias por el hecho de que se trata de lugares de otro país, aunque también fueron en un tiempo de México, o mejor dicho, Nueva España. :P

Y para que no digan, les pondré uno o dos Extras al final de cada capítulo. :3

¡Disfruten el capítulo! n_n

* * *

**Le dije al corazón.**

_**Capítulo 1:**_ Cuando Nueva York falta a la junta.

Y unas cuántas semanas después de la boda entre México y Rusia, los estados de la Unión Americana se encontraban reunidos en la ciudad de Nueva York esperando a Alfred, quién los había convocado de emergencia...

- **_EAST!_**-

- _**WEST!**_-

- _**EAST!**_-

- **_WEST!_**-

- Y esto siempre pasa cuando California y Florida se ven en las juntas.-

Efectivamente, ambos estados se la pasaban discutiendo al declarar que su costa **[1]** era mejor que la del otro, y nunca paraban de discutir...

- ¡Mis costas son las más visitadas del país!- Gritó Gloria Dickinson, la personificación del estado de Florida.- ¡Miles de turistas vienen a visitarme por día!** [2]**-

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Son tu único atractivo!- Le gritó de vuelta Ritchie, la personificación del estado de California.- ¡Y los inmigrantes cubanos **[3]** no cuentan como turistas!-

- **_¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!?_**- Y se le echó encima a golpes.

Y no era que California no respetara a las mujeres, simplemente se le nublaba la razón cada vez que se tratara del Estado Soleado** [4]**...

- **_STUPID GAY!_**-

- **_CRAZY WOMAN!_**-

- **_¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!_**- Texas los tomó de la ropa, separándolos.- **_¡COMPÓRTENSEN!_**-

- **_HE/SHE STARTS!_**- Se señalaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- **_I DON'T CARE WHO STARTS!_**- Los soltó.- **_¡VAYA CADA QUIÉN A SU ESQUINA!_**- Al ver que no se movían.- **_¡AHORA!_**-

Cada quién volvió a su asiento, cuando se abrieron las puertas y entró Alfred F. Jones, la personificación de los Estados Unidos de América...

- Hi, everybody!- Los saludó con su extravagante alegría.- ¡Ya llegó The Hero! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!-

A ninguno de los presentes les sorprendía que llegara así, ya lo conocían bastante bien como para esperar otra cosa...

- Before than nothing.- Alfred se puso bastante serio.- ¿Alguien tiene algo qué decir?-

- Yes!- Se alzó un hombre de rasgos germánicos, cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules, bastante fornido y un poco tostado por el sol.- Traje muestras gratis de mi nuevo puré de papa.-

- Germany!- Se acercó a él Estados Unidos sorprendido.- What are you doing here?-

- I'm Idaho **[5]**, Alfred.- Sonrió apenado de que lo confundiera nuevamente.- Mira, te traje una muestra selecta de puré de papa **[6]**, y es gratis.-

- Oh, thanks!- Tomó el regalo gustoso.- Lo probaré en la tarde, o posiblemente más al rato. Es muy amable de tu parte, Germany.-

- Idaho, Alfred.- Le recordó.- Idaho.-

Tras que todos probaran un poco del puré de papa traído por Idaho, Alfred finalmente les dio a conocer el motivo por el cuál les había convocado...

- Well, como todos ustedes saben, Mexico and Russia get married the last month.** [7]**-

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo, Alfred?- Comentó Nevada con una sonrisa maliciosa al recordar a la nación corriendo, desbordando lágrimas de tristeza cuando se interpretó la canción _"Hay un tonto" _**[8]**, mientras ella recogía las apuestas hechas días antes.

- Anyway, bien, como parte de la Unión Americana, quiero contar con todo su apoyo para lo que les voy a pedir.- Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa de reuniones, haciendo que los estados se intrigaran más de lo que ya estaban, menos California, qué esperaba entregarle el regalo que le había traído a Nueva York una vez que terminara la junta.- I want qué cada uno de ustedes vigile a Mexico, para así poder salir en su auxilio y salvarlo from that bastard comunista!-

Más de uno se quedó con la boca abierta tras oír la petición de Estados Unidos. Arizona de inmediato comenzó a quejarse, cuando Ritchie volteó a ver al asiento de Nueva York, encontrándolo vacío...

- _**ALFRED!**_- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, interrumpiendo a los demás.- Where's Wellington?-

- New York?- El rubio de lentes se rascó la cabeza.- Me llamó temprano y dijo que se sentía mal, por eso pidió permiso para no presentarse a la junta. Además de qué me...-

- _**WELLINGTON!**_-

Y sin perder más tiempo en una junta inútil, California tomó el regalo entre sus brazos y salió corriendo del edificio...

- Oh, my dear Wellington!- Se quejaba mientras corría por las calles.- ¿Cómo pudo mi tonto corazón ignorar el dolor que estás sufriendo?- Se limpió un par de lágrimas.- ¡Y todo por culpa de Florida, esa escoba con patas!-

En su mente se recreaban escenas dignas de un drama telenovelesco; se imaginaba al pobre de Nueva York en el suelo, adolorido y sin esperanzas de que alguien llegara a socorrerlo...

- Don't worry, Wellington!- Gritó y corrió con más fuerza.- I'm coming in your rescue, my love!-

**.~o0o~.**

Y ajeno a todo lo que acontecía en el mundo exterior, Wellington Addams, la personificación del estado de Nueva York, recién despertaba en esos momentos...

- ¡Ah!- Se quejó levemente al tratar de sentarse y sentir una punzada en su espina.- Ese tipo se pasó anoche.-

Se llevó una mano a la frente, generalmente no pedía ni un día libre, pero ahora su mente sólo estaba en meterse en el jacuzzi con sales meditérraneas, activar el hidromasaje y tomarse un appletini, oyendo música de jazz sin importarle nada más en el mundo...

***PAS, PAS, PAS, PAS***

- _**WELLINGTON!**_-

Con excepción de la molesta presencia de California, cuyos gritos se oían pese a qué el departamento era a prueba de ruido...

- Damn!- Gruñó el Estado Imperial. **[9]**- Se supone qué debería estar en la junta.-

Tardó más en llegar y abrir la puerta para que el otro dejara de golpearla, que en Ritchie entrar y sacudir violentamente a Nueva York...

- Oh, God! Wellington, ¿estás bien?- Le puso una mano en la frente para checarle la temperatura.- ¡Oh, no! ¡Tienes fiebre!-

- **_¡SUÉLTAME, ESTÚPIDO!_**- Le conectó un derechazo, tirándolo al suelo.- **_DON'T TOUCH ME!_**-

- Wellington.- Ignoró el dolor en su mejilla y se puso de pie, decidido.- Deberías estar en cama y tomar un medicamento para que se te quite la fiebre, ¿ya comiste algo?- Le preguntó preocupado.

- Mmm, no.- Le contestó tras una pausa.

- Okey.- Le sonrió dulcemente.- Ve a tomar una siesta tras tomar algún medicamento y yo te prepararé algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Tú... ¿vas a hacerme de comer...**_ A MÍ_**?- Señaló primero a California, para después señalarse a sí mismo.

- Of course!- Le soltó una palmada en el hombro.- Anda, ve, recuéstate, qué en un momento tendré la comida lista.-

E ignorándolo como siempre, Ritchie fue a la cocina dispuesto a prepararle un almuerzo reparador. Por lo qué Nueva York aprovechó para irse a esconder en su cuarto, y tomarse el medicamento...

- Stupid moron.- Se quejó mientras se cubría con las cobijas.- Era al que menos quería ver.-

En lo que se quedaba dormido, California ya se encontraba registrando la cocina de Wellington...

- Veamos.- Abrió el refrigerador, encontrándolo casi vacío.- What? ¡Con esto no le puedo hacer una comida decente a my dear Wellington!- Alzó un puño.- No hay mucho aquí, pero eso no será un obstáculo para el verdadero amor.-

Y salió corriendo a comprar lo qué necesitaba para cocinar...

_**.~o0o~.**_

Ya había abierto los ojos cuando, Ritchie entró a su habitación con la comida ya preparada. Sólo que existía un minúsculo detallito...

- Es...- Tragó saliva, sudando frío.- Mucho.-

- Of course not!- Le acomodó el plato con el caldo de pollo y verduras.- Es justo lo que necesitas para que te recuperes lo más pronto posible.- Frunció el ceño por un momento.- Y no me iré hasta que comas al menos un poco.-

- Fine!- Contestó malhumorado.

Iba a dar el primer bocado, cuando se detuvo al ver qué California no le quitaba la mirada de encima...

- Stop it.- Lo amenazó.

- What?-

- No quiero que me mires mientras como.-

- Ah, okey!- Se sonrojó y se cubrió los ojos.- Bien, me cubriré los ojos para que ya no me veas.-

- _**STUPID MORON!**_- La aventó la lámpara de su mesita de noche.- _**LEAVE ME ALONE!**_-

- Alright, alright!- Se echó a correr rumbo a la puerta.- Al ratito vengo por el plato.-

- _**OUT!**_-

**.~o0o~.**

- Casi no comiste nada.- Comentó con tristeza Ritchie al ver el plato casi lleno y el pollo intacto.- ¡Y yo que lo hice con todo mi amor!-

- Sabes bien que tengo qué mantener la línea.** [10]**- Soltó un resoplido.- Well, no hay nada que un baño en el jacuzzi con sales meditérraneas con hidromasaje, oyendo música de jazz y un appletini no puedan resolver.-

- But, Wellington!- California se asustó.- ¡No puedes tomar alcohol!-

- Why not?- Preguntó enojado y casi al límite de su paciencia.

- Por el medicamento.- Le recordó.- Por eso, no debes tomarte un appletini.-

- I don't care.- Se dirigió al baño, sólo para ser interceptado por Ritchie.- Now what?-

- ¡Tampoco puedes ir al baño solo!- Le dijo preocupándose por su bienestar.- Si quieres, te acompaño.-

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso...

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**- Chilló California tras ser golpeado nuevamente y corrido del departamento de Nueva York.- **_WELLINGTON!_**-

Volvió a gruñir en lo que anotaba mentalmente reportar al dueño del complejo departamental el no permitir que ese sujeto se acercara. Se dio media vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con el regalo que California le había traído...

- Another fruits basket.- Giró los ojos malhumorado.

Dentro de la misma, había manzanas, peras, kiwis, cerezas, ciruelas, naranjas, mangos, nectarines, duraznos, uvas, fruta confitada, frutos secos, nueces, almendras, queso, pasas, mandarinas, pistaches, chocolates y un vino joven **[11]**...

- ¿Ahora qué escondió?-

Metió su mano dentro de la canasta y encontró un cd envuelto y con la frase_ "Para Wellington, I Love You"_...

- ¿Qué diablos tendrá está cosa?-

Lo puso a reproducir, sólo para escuchar a Ritchie cantando a gritos una canción de amor...

- _**¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO!**_- Sacó el cd y lo pisoteó hasta hacerlo pedazos.- I hate him!-

Se le quedó viendo a la canasta de frutas, y tras llevarse una mano a la sien, tomó una manzana y la mordió...

- Well, esto me durará al menos por una semana y media.-

_**Continuará...**_

**[1]** Es bien sabido que en la cultura del rap hay conflictos entre la Costa Este y la Costa Oeste. Esto debido a un par de incidentes ocurridos a_ Tupac Shakur_, rapero de la Costa Oeste, qué hizo que se enemistada con su entonces amigo,_ Biggie_, rapero de la Costa Este, y se desencadenara la rivalidad entre la Costa Este y la Costa Oeste. Sin embargo, a mí me pareció más adecuado y gracioso poner la rivalidad entre estos dos estados, ya que existen muchas similitudes entre los dos. Como un dato curioso, ambos raperos provenían de Nueva York.

**[2]** Ciertamente, la economía de Florida se basa en el turismo, y esto le ayuda a que no se cobre impuesto sobre la renta.

**[3] **Debido a la **_"Ley de Ajuste Cubana"_**, muchas personas provenientes de ese país viajan hasta Estados Unidos para sea para refugiarse o quedarse a vivir ahí y no volver a Cuba, sin importar qué sean inmigrantes. Di una breve explicación de esto en el capítulo 4 de _"Sabor a mí."_

**[4]** Es así como se conoce al estado de Florida.

**[5]** En Idaho se encuentra un grupo étnico conformado por alemanes, quiénes son el 18.1% de la población total de ese estado.

**[6]** Idaho produce una tercera parte del total de cosechas de papas en todo Estados Unidos. Un detalle curioso es que la capital, Boise, es el único en Estados Unidos en fabricar dispositivos de memoria RAM.

**[7]** Alfred se refiere a la boda en "_Antes de que te cases_", ¿alguno se imaginó que México y Rusia se iban a casar? :3

**[8]** Canción del _Grupo Mojado_, cuyo coro va así:**_ ~Hay un tonto qué, llorando en el día de tu boda, se quiere morir. Sabiendo que esa noche en los brazos del otro te vas a dormir...~_**

**[9]** Así es como se le conoce al estado de Nueva York, el _"Empire State"_, y se cree que éste apodo se lo puso el mismo George Washington. Más no se debe confundir con la Ciudad de Nueva York, a la que le conoce con los siguientes nombres:_ La Gran Manzana, la Ciudad que Nunca Duerme, la Capital del Mundo, Gotham, la Ciudad Imperial (The Empire City), la Ciudad tan Agradable que fue Nombrada Dos Veces (The City So Nice They Named It Twice)._

**[10]** En Nueva York se llevan a cabo eventos de modas de talla internacional, por lo tanto Wellington es sumamente delgado por lo mismo.

**[11]** Generalmente esto es lo que lleva la canasta de frutas de California, pero puede variar su presentación y contenido.

* * *

La Autopista Lincoln mide 3389 millas y es la primera autopista que cruza de costa a costa. Comienza desde el Times Square en Nueva York a Lincoln Park en San Francisco, pasando por 13 estados: Nueva York, Nueva Jersey, Pensilvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Iowa, Nebraska,Colorado, Wyoming, Utah, Nevada y California, pasando por un total de 128 condados y más de 700 ciudades, pueblos y villas.

**~*~¡EXTRAS!~*~**

**_La gran decepción._**

Cuando era parte de Nueva España...

- Buenas tardes, señoritas.- Saludó California a las representaciones femeninas de los estados mexicanos.

- ¡Buenas tardes, Ricardo!- Y no bien se alejaba, las chicas soltaban pequeñas ristitas e intercambiaban miradas en confidencia.

- Ricardo es un buen mozo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Veracruz sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Cuando se independizó de México...

- ¡Adiós, señoritas!- Se despidió de ellas, siendo arrastrado por Alfred, ya que el californiano tenía ya media hora despidiéndose de ellas.

- ¡No te vayas, Ricardo!- Le pidió Aguascalientes en lo que el resto se despedía en silencio.

Y en los 70's.

- ¡Hola chicas!- Saludó California con su voz chillona y sus ropas vistosas a las mexicanas.- ¡Tan guapas como siempre!- Les dijo antes de ir directo con sus hermanas, las Baja Californias.- ¡Adiós chicas!-

Y no bien se fueron, todas ellas, menos Puebla, hablaron al respecto...

- ¡Ay Ricardo! ¡Tan buen partido que era, hasta que se fue a Estados Unidos y se volvió gay!- Dijo Yucatán soltando un hondo suspiro.

- Y que lo digas.- Dijo Sonora sin reparo alguno.- Hasta Chole estaba tras él.- Dijo señalando a Puebla.

- No hables sobre lo que desconoces.- Dijo la poblana mientras se echaba aire con su abanico.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Y cuando Nueva York va a las juntas.**_

- ¡Ah!- Suspiró Ritchie mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre sus manos.- ¡Si Texas no hubiera intervenido para separarnos, ahorita Wellington y yo estaríamos muy abrazaditos!-

- ¿¡Abrazados!?- Preguntó casi gritando Nuevo México.- ¡Te tomó de los cabellos y te estaba golpeando contra la mesa de reuniones!-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAH! -Gritaba el estado dorado entre cada impacto que tenía su cabeza contra la mesa, cortesía del estado de Nueva York.

******~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

**- **Es que Wellington tiene su forma de expresar su cariño hacia mí.-

- En serio, Ritchie, necesitas ayuda.-

Y ahora, para todos ustedes, ¡la ficha técnica de Ritchie!

**Nombre:** Raúl Ricardo "Ritchie" González.

**Edad:** Aparenta tener 22 años.

**Estatura:** 1.72 mts.

**Color de piel:** Aperlada y bronceada, con pecas.

**Color de cabello:** Castaño.

**Color de ojos:** Ámbar.

**Familia:** Claudia Isabel González (Baja California Norte) y Rosa Isabel González (Baja California Sur)

**Frases más comunes:** "Algún día morderé la Gran Manzana", "Wellington", "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", "Te amo, Wellington", "I love NY"

Es de carácter gentil y amable, pero rara vez se molesta. Le gusta trabajar y ayudar a quién lo necesite, por lo que se lleva bien con México, aún después de que se independizara de él. Está profundamente enamorado de Nueva York, cosa que no oculta, y sabe que Nuevo México está enamorado de él desde antes de la creación de Nevada y Arizona, más le deja muy en claro sus sentimientos. Fue hippie desde los 60's y se declaró gay desde la década de los 70's cuando se iniciara el movimiento a favor de los derechos de los gays, uno de los motivos por el cuál Florida no puede tolerarlo.

Y fuera de todo eso, le pusimos el nombre de "Ritchie" en honor a Ritchie Valens, un cantante de origen mexicano nacido en Estados Unidos, quién falleciera a los 17 años.

:3 Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ya que este capítulo es de prueba, por decirlo así. n.n ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Oírte, duele

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por _**RutLance -CrystalFairy**_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hey! ¿Cómo les va, raza? xD Yo espero que bien n_n

No tengo mucho qué decir, salvo qué aquí comenzaremos con la verdadera trama, el capítulo anterior sólo era una especie de introducción de los personajes principales. n.n Aunque me gustaría darle más protagonismo a otros, pero es lo malo de cuando ideas algo muy corto. Sí, corto porqué ya vamos a la mitad del fanfic, nada más serán cuatro capítulos. Y posiblemente, un especial de Extras, bueno, eso dependerá de los lectores. n.n

._. Parece cosa de adrede, pero en este capítulo no habrá notas. Es raro. ¬_¬U

Lamento mucho el poner insultos racistas, pero no puedo negar que Estados Unidos es uno de los países más racistas qué existen. Además, son necesarios para la trama, cuando lo vean, sabrán el porqué.

Pasemos a los reviewses:

**~*~Shald120:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! n.n Me alegra que te hayan gustado los estados de la Unión Americana, no saldrán todos, sólo los que están más relacionados con California y Nueva York. Ya más adelante sabrán más a profundidad sobre la rivalidad entre Florida y California. Acerca de las Bajas Californias, era justo que fueran hermanos los tres, de hecho, poco después de la Revolución Mexicana, Estados Unidos le exigió la entrega de ambos estados a México. En el capítulo _"Smile"_ d_e "Sabor a mí"_, precisamente en uno de los recuerdos de Alfred menciona que no venía a exigirle la cesión de ambas Bajas Californias. No te preocupes por los Extras, aún hay más sin contar los que estoy publicando en Facebook o el blog de Chema, hay tanto qué decir. No fue nada, simplemente es mi forma de agradecer a los lectores por su apoyo, dedicando ya sea un capítulo o un fanfic completo. Gracias de nueva cuenta y espero que este capítulo también te guste. n.n

**~*~Idachi:** Pues, gracias por el comentario. xD

**~*~Danni:** En este orden, sí, appletinis por la referencia a la_ "Gran Manzana"_ y Alfred iba a decirles apenas que Nueva York le pidió de favor que no lo molestaran. Qué bueno que te agradaron Idaho y Nevada. n.n Hay un Extra, que pueden ver en el blog de Chema (el enlace está en el profil de DarkLady-Iria), en donde _Patricia Bow_ (personificación de Nevada) le ayuda a Nueva York para desestresarse. Sobre Idaho, me encantan sus puré de papas instantáneos, ya que tienen variedad de sabores. Esto no es un comercial, ni siquiera me pagan. u.u Nuevamente, gracias y espero que te guste este capítulo y los siguientes _**OC**_'s. ;D

**~*~yoyi**: ¡Qué bueno que te gusto! Aquí está otro capítulo, gracias. n.n

**~*~Chelita:** Sip, Ritchie es bastante mono. n.n Y pues, ya veremos si Wellington puede ser un poco más amable o no. Y aquí tienes otro capítulo. :3 Por cierto, creo que no te diste cuenta, pero este fanfic está dedicado a ti. xD

**~*~Alfie Eldenstein:** Pues sí, es que Ritchie tiene más cualidades de las que parece. Sobre Nueva York, tiene motivos por el cuál no quiere dejarse querer, ya verán luego porqué. Respecto a Idaho, investigué y se me olvidó mencionar que ese porcentaje del grupo étnico alemán es la mayor en todo el estado, y sí, se parece sólo un poco. Sí, Ritchie es adorable y más aún por su forma de querer. Bueno, esperemos que puedas llegar allá. n.n Por cierto, tú tampoco te diste cuenta de que este fanfic está dedicado a ti también. xD

Y bueno, sólo queda decir ¡Disfruten el capítulo! :3

* * *

**Le dije al corazón.**

**_Capítulo 2:_ **Oírte, duele.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Nueva York faltara a la junta...

- _**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?**_- Gritaba exasperado el estado imperial.

Y era la misma cantidad de tiempo que California se la pasaba alrededor de él...

- But, but, Wellington!- Ritchie trataba de calmar a su igual.- ¡Podrías sufrir una recaída y no hay nadie cerca qué pueda atenderte!-

- Shut up!- Le gritó de nueva cuenta y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda.- No sé aún cómo logras meterte a mi departamento.-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Justo cuando Nueva York se fuera a dormir, Ritchie estaba dispuesto a prepararle algo de comer, cuando en ese momento, las vio...

- Las... Las llaves del departamento de Wellington.- Se acercó a la mesita de roble, en donde veía brillar el juego de llaves.

Como si fueran la cosa más preciada del universo, California tomó con cuidado las llaves y las miró fijamente, sólo para que su mente le jugara sucio...

_"- Oh, California!-"_ Podía oír perfecto y claro la voz del estado imperial. _"- You're the only one en el qué puedo confiar.-"_

Apretó las llaves entre sus manos, en lo qué las lágrimas corrían de su rostro...

- Of a course, my dear Wellington!- Alzó la cara, dispuesto a lo qué fuera por el objeto de su afecto.- ¡Todo lo qué necesites, my love!-

Y salió corriendo a comprar la comida, además de conseguir un nuevo juego de llaves...

~*~Fin del Flashback~*~

- Don't worry, Wellington.- Le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriente, sin darse cuenta de que el estado de ojos grises se tensó al contacto.- Yo puedo quedarme a tu lado todo el tiempo, al cabo que no me necesitan en el trabajo.-

Y como si un volcán se hubiese puesto en erupción, Nueva York se giró terriblemente enojado, propinándole un derechazo a California, mandándolo al suelo...

- _**THAT'S ENOUGH!**_- Tembló del coraje y tomaba aire a bocanadas, tratando de calmarse y no caerle a golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente.-

- Wellington?- Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, en lo que intentaba ponerse de pie.- ¿Qué pasa?-

- **_I'M SO FUCKING TIRED OF YOU!_**- Le gritó de nueva cuenta, casi sin pensar en lo qué estaba diciendo.-**_ ¡SÓLO ERES UN PERFUMADO INDIO PATA RAJADA, MANICURA DE PRINCESA, MOJADO OPORTUNISTA!_**-

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del californiano, no por los insultos, ya que esos los había oído desde mucho tiempo atrás, sino porqué era Nueva York el que se los dijera...

- But, but, Wellington...-

-**_ ¡OJALÁ Y NUNCA SE HUBIERAN SEPARADO DE MÉXICO!_**- Cerró los ojos y los puños con demasiada fuerza.-**_ ¡TODO LO QUE HAN HECHO USTEDES SÓLO HA SIDO CAUSARNOS PROBLEMAS! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!_**-

Dolido, se alzó del suelo y se echó a correr, saliendo del departamento del estado imperial, mientras sus lágrimas se fueron regando por todo el camino...

**.~o0o~.**

**_"PERFUMADO INDIO PATA RAJADA, MANICURA DE PRINCESA, MOJADO OPORTUNISTA"_**

Se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de California...

- Wellington.- Abrazaba sus rodillas, lleno de tristeza.

**_ "¡OJALÁ Y NUNCA SE HUBIERAN SEPARADO DE MÉXICO!"_**

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo de los ojos de color ámbar, los cuáles reflejaban toda la tristeza de su alma...

- But, but, me agrada ser parte de Estados Unidos, really.-

**_"¡TODO LO QUE HAN HECHO USTEDES SÓLO HA SIDO CAUSARNOS PROBLEMAS!"_**

- No puedo negar mis raíces mexicanas, estoy muy orgulloso de haber sido parte de Chema.-

**_ "I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!"_**

- Wellington.- Y su cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, dejando que fluyera libremente el llanto.

**_*RING, RING. RING, RING*_**

El sonido del teléfono hizo que se detuviera un poco. Se limpió las lágrimas y contestó...

- Hello?-

- _¿Ricardo?_-

- Ah! Hi, Claudia Isabel!- Se sonrió al oír la voz de Baja California Norte.- ¿Cómo están las dos?-

- _¿Qué tienes? Te oyes muy triste, hermano._-

Pese a qué se independizara de México, el afecto y la comunicación con sus hermanas no sólo quedó intacto, sino que se mantenían en contacto, visitándose cada que podían...

- Yes, I'm fine.- Se limpió otra lágrima, avergonzado de preocupar a sus hermanas.- No se preocupen.-

- _Ricardo, si quieres, podríamos Rosita y yo..._-

- Estoy bien.- La interrumpió.- De hecho.-

**.~o0o~.**

Bibiana Vázquez Kino, la personificación del estado de Sonora, se encontraba en ese momento con una caja con galletas y tocando a la puerta de la casa de California...

- ¡Hey, Ritchie!- Gritó la chica.- ¡Sé qué estás ahí, así que más te vale que no me estés ignorando!-

Pero no recibía respuesta, por lo que suspiró...

- Mira, no sé qué rayos te haya pasado, pero tus hermanitas están preocupadas por ti.- Agitó la caja.- Hasta te hornearon unas galletas, ¿no vas a recibirlas?-

California abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para sacar la mano, quitarle la caja a Bibi y volver a cerrarla sin dejarla entrar...

- _**¡OYE!**_- Golpeó con más fuerza la puerta, indignada por su actitud.- ¡Al menos dame las gracias, maldito!-

Y por debajo de la puerta, salió un papelito, el cuál Sonora recogió y leyó...

-_ "Thanks."_- Resopló.- Está bien, Ritchie. Entiendo qué no quieres ver ni hablar con nadie, pero sólo estás haciendo que tus hermanas se preocupen por ti.- Se dio media vuelta.- Les daré tus saludos a las gemelas, adiós.-

Sonora regresó y cruzó la frontera, en donde la esperaban Claudia Isabel y Rosa Isabel...

- ¿Cómo está Ritchie?- Le preguntó preocupada Claudia Isabel.- ¿Está en problemas?-

- ¡Claro que no!- Bibi les dio un par de palmadas a las Bajas Californias y les sonrió.- Ustedes saben que él no se dejaría abatir tan fácilmente por algo insignificante. Sólo necesita un tiempo a solas.-

- Bueno.- Contestó Claudia Isabel y las tres comenzaron el regreso a sus respectivas casas.

Sin embargo, Rosa Isabel volvió la vista rumbo al norte...

- Hermano.-

**.~o0o~.**

California seguía deprimido en su casa, no le preocupaba tanto el trabajo porqué confiaba en que sus trabajadores no requerían tanto de su presencia para dar su mejor esfuerzo...

- ¿Ritchie?- Oyó una voz en la entrada de la casa.

Se sobresaltó al reconocer de quién pertenecía, ya que lo conocía muy bien...

- ¡Chema!- Se alzó de la cama apresurado.

- ¿Hola?- Tocó a la puerta el moreno, esperando encontrar al californiano.

- **_ONE MOMENT, PLEASE!_**- Gritó Ritchie mientras se oía mucho ruido en el interior de la casa.- ¡Hola, José María!- Le saludó al abrir la puerta.- Come in.-

- Gracias.- Le respondió sonriendo y miró a todas partes.- Tu casa tan limpia como siempre, deberías de ver la mía.-

- Of a course not!- Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, abochornándose.- Your house is so pretty, llena de recuerdos.-

Momentos después, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, comiendo algunas galletas con queso y frutas de la región, y tomando jugo...

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Chema?- Le preguntó Ritchie, más o menos sospechando a qué venía el mexicano.

- Bueno, Sonora me llamó y me dijo que estabas deprimido sin explicarme el porqué.- Mordió una galleta con queso.- Ella es una de tus mejores amigas, y para qué no le quieras contar lo qué te pasa, es que es algo gordo.-

El ex-estado mexicano bajó la mirada, a la vez que abrazaba sus rodillas, no sabía cómo explicarle a México por lo que estaba pasando en ese instante, pese a qué tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Realmente le dolía mucho lo qué le había dicho Nueva York, pero sabía que era porqué estaba muy estresado con el trabajo...

- It's... nothing.- Le contestó alzando la mirada y con una gran sonrisa.- Es sólo que recordaba los viejos tiempos, cuando estaba a tu cuidado, Chema.-

José María lo miró por un momento, y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al también recordar esos tiempos en el qué se independizara de España. Unos muy difíciles...

- Míralo de esta manera, has logrado levantarte por ti mismo, y solito.- Le acarició los cabellos mientras le sonreía.- Al igual que Texas, Arizona y los demás.-

- Yeah.- Se sonrojó el californiano, sonriendo ante el que fuera antes su protector.- ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Juanito?-

- P-Pues b-bien.- Le tocó el turno ahora a Chema el sonrojarse.- A veces por nuestro trabajo, no nos vemos como quisiéramos, pero siempre la pasamos bien cada que nos reunimos en nuestras casas.-

- Ojalá y pronto vea correr por ahí a muchos Juanitos y Chemitas.- Se llevó las manos a la cara, imaginándose a media docena de chiquitines.- So adorable!-

- Sí.- México miró sonriente al suelo, sin decir nada más.

- Me das envidia, José María.-

- ¿Eh?- Se volteó a verlo.- ¿Porqué?-

- Porqué tú sí encontraste a tu otra mitad.- California juntó sus manos.- Y desde hoy, voy a pedir para que nada ni nadie pueda separarlos.-

- Gracias.- Respondió ante el sincero deseo de Ritchie.- Yo también pediré por ti y tus anhelos.-

Tras pasar un par de horas platicando y manteniéndose al tanto, México se despidió de California...

- Qué te vaya bien, Ritchie.- Le puso una mano en el hombro.- Y ahí te encargo a mi gente, por favor.-

- Yes! ¡No faltaba más!- Le sonrió.- ¡Adiós, Chema!-

**.~o0o~.**

Cuando se llegó el día de la siguiente reunión, Ritchie intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el mantener la calma, para así poder entrar como si nada hubiera ocurrido...

- N-No, le demostraré a Wellington que soy fuerte, qué nada de lo que me dijo me afectó.- Se repetía a sí mismo, temblando, sin poder sujetar la perilla y abrir la puerta.- Qué I'm happy de ser parte de Estados Unidos.-

Y antes de qué otra cosa pasara, se echó a correr por el pasillo, para entrar bruscamente al cuarto en donde se encontraba Alfred revisando algunas hojas...

- _**ALFRED!**_- Gritó asustando al país de la libertad.

- California! What's happening?- Se acercó a él al verlo agitado.

- ¡Voy a dejar de ser parte de la Unión Americana!-

**Continuará...**

* * *

**~*~¡EXTRAS!~*~**

**_Se derrite por él, literalmente._**

Había terminado otra de las tantas juntas de la Unión Americana, cuando de repente Nueva York se acercó a Nevada, Vermont y California...

- Adiós.- Les dijo despidiéndose y se encaminó a la salida de la sala de reuniones.

- Bye.- Le contestaron Nevada y Vermont.

Sin embargo, con Ritchie...

- ¿Ritchie?- Nuevo México se puso a buscarlo con la mirada.

- Over there.- Le señaló rumbo al piso el Estado Plateado.

-_** WHAT!?**_- Gritó una vez que viera al suelo.-_** RITCHIE!**_-

Ahí, en el piso, en lugar de encontrar al Estado Dorado, se encontraba un charco con una carita feliz...

- _**AAAAAAAH!**_- Sonrió como tonto.- _**¡WELLINGTON ME HABLÓ!**_-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Yo ya lo sabía.**_

- Oye, Sonora.-

- ¿Qué pasó, Guanajuato?- Le preguntó el estado norteño.

- ¿Tú ya sabías qué Ritchie era gay?-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se echó a reír a carcajadas.- ¡Desde hace muuucho tiempo!-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Mes petites filles.- Sonora, las dos Bajas Californias y Alta California voltearon a ver a Francia, que se acercaba a ellos con caja decorada que despedía un inconfundible aroma a perfume.- Les traje un regalo como muestra de mi aprecio por ustedes.-

Sonora se aproximó a él y le dijo...

- Gracias, pero Chema dice que no debemos aceptar regalos de viejos locos.-

- Y hacen bien, pero yo soy amigo de mon cher José María.- Les explicó el francés.- Pero esto es sólo un presente para ustedes, mes petites roses.-

Les dejó la caja, la abrieron y encontraron pintura de uñas, perfume y maquillaje...

- ¡Qué bonito está!- Exclamó Ritchie tras ponerse el esmalte.- ¡Tiene brillitos!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- ¿Ya había esmalte en esa época?- Preguntó extrañada Lourdes.- ¿Y con brillitos?-

- ¡Yo qué sé!- Alzó los hombros.- El viejo loco francés lo trajo.-

**.~o0o~.**

Y en esta ocasión, para el deleite de Ritchie, ¡la ficha técnica de Nueva York!

**Nombre:** Wellington Addams.

**Edad:** Aparenta tener 25 años.

**Estatura:** 1.75 mts.

**Color de piel:** Extremadamente blanca como la leche.

**Color de cabello: **Negro ondulado largo, recogido en una cola de caballo.

**Color de ojos:** Grises, en ocasiones se confunden con otro color.

**Familia:** No tiene, sin embargo, se lleva bien únicamente con Vermont.

**Frases más comunes:** "Shut up, stupid!", "Moron!", "Stupid moron", "Necesito un appletini", "SHUT UP!", "Leave me alone!"

Debido a qué sus compromisos absorben la mayor parte de su tiempo, Nueva York duerme muy poco, lo que provoca qué esté de mal humor, sin contar la constante y amorosa presencia de Ritchie, que le regala cada qué puede una canasta californiana con una sorpresa adentro. Se declaró bisexual y casi siempre tiene cosas de una sola noche, ya que se considera demasiado superficial como para estar dentro de una relación seria, más no tiene nada con los demás estados de la Unión Americana. No le gusta que lo toquen, y menos sin su consentimiento.

Desde qué se fundó, ha estado peleando y defendiéndose, lo qué no ha cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, una muestra es el cómo trata a California. Usa siempre guantes, generalmente de color blanco para no mostrar sus manos, siendo pocos lo qué le han visto las manos desnudas. También usa pequeños lentes redondos, que lo hacen ver más atractivo de lo que es. Dejó de hacer muchas de las cosas que le gustaban, entre ellas fumar y patinar sobre hielo, a causa del trabajo. Sin embargo, desde el 11 de septiembre del 2001, Wellington se volvió más reservado y es más difícil de convivir con él. Tampoco le gusta que le llamen por su nombre humano.

Lo que más le molesta de California es: **a)** que revolotee alrededor de él,** b) **las famosas sorpresas que esconde dentro de las canastas qué le regala (Y que en ocasiones le han causado numerosos problemas),** c)** que lo toque sin su consentimiento, **d)** que sea extremadamente ingenuo o torpe (No está seguro cuál de las dos, pero ninguna le gusta de cualquier modo), **e)** que California obtenga más ingresos trabajando menos que él y que Texas,** f)** que se llame Ricardo, porqué le recuerda a las canciones de Ricardo Arjona (Por eso mismo, tampoco le agrada mucho Guatemala, ya que las canciones mencionan cosas que le han pasado, pese a qué son muy viejas), **g)**... Mejor ya no le sigo o nunca vamos a terminar, ¿no lo creen? ._.

Cuando estaba escribiendo_ "Antes de qué te cases"_, mi hermana y yo platicamos acerca de los Extras qué publicaríamos en caso de qué los lectores lo pidieran. Mi hermana comentó qué California tenía qué aparecer, y ser gay, y de inmediato en mi mente apareció Nueva York como el objeto de su afecto. Elegí el nombre de Wellignton por un artista de_ Cirque du Soleil_, **_Wellington Lima_**. No obstante, fue el mismo Nueva York quién me dijo su apellido en el instante. Y así fue como creamos a los dos, pronosticando de hecho que los lectores pedirían un spin-off con estos personajes.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ;D


End file.
